New Avengers
by gunman
Summary: When the Avengers teams rebuild themselves, Spider Man suggests Shinji 'Dark Spider' Ikari for Luke Cage's team of heroes, which puts the ebon arachnid on a new path and future.
1. Forming The Team

_**NEW AVENGERS  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion, Marvel Comics, or any of their characters.

Summary: When the Avengers teams rebuild themselves, Spider Man suggests Shinji 'Dark Spider' Ikari for Luke Cage's team of heroes, which puts the ebon arachnid on a new path and future.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
**Forming The Team**

"Give. Me. A. Dollar." Tony Stark said.

Those four words were the beginning of a new life for the Avengers team.

With those four words, and the bare minimum of cash transfers, Luke Cage inherited the newly renovated Avengers Mansion from Tony Stark, as well as leadership of his own Avengers team.

While Steve Rogers, who was no longer Captain America, was set to lead his own special team of Avengers, he told Luke that he could pick and lead his own team (with the exception of Thor and Iron Man)

Cage actually had a few special picks in mind. One of them was Spider Man.

However, the webslinger had already been offered a place on the primary Avengers team, which consisted of Captain America II, Iron Man, Thor, Spider Woman, Wolverine, Hawkeye and a recently 'recruited' Captain Marvel.

So, as not to offend Luke Cage with a refusal, he decided to offer a substitute.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While Luke Cage and Iron Fist were giving Ben Grimm, the mighty rock-like Thing of the Fantastic Four, and the lovely and lethal Mockingbird a tour of their rather elegant yet modernly refurbished mansion, three of the New Avengers were standing by the window as if waiting for something.

"So... what are we waiting for?" Ms Marvel asked.

"My replacement." Spider Man said as he noticed a dark-garbed figure swung into view.

"Your what?" Wolverine asked.

"Yeah unlike you, Logan, I can't be in two places at once. So I needed a designated surrogate." the webslinger said.

"Huh?" the cigar-chomping mutant asked.

"A substitute." Ms Marvel translated.

"And here he comes now!" Spider Man said.

Spider Man and Ms Marvel moved away from the window as the black suited webslinger flew through the window and landed with perfect grace, almost hitting Logan.

"Dark Spider?" Ms Marvel gasped as the figure stood up.

He was as tall as Spider Man, same athleticism, but his costume was as dark as Ms Marvel's with a large white spider symbol on it.

Logan sniffed him and nodded. Having met Shinji before, he knew his scent, so he was more at ease with his presence here.

"I got your message and came as soon as I could. What's going on?" Dark Spider asked, as Spider Man put his arm around his 'little brother'.

"Well, DS, ole buddy ole clone ole brother of mine, here's the thing. I have been asked to join The Avengers team. _Two_ Avengers teams, actually. Problem is, I can't be in two places at once. So... I need a representative on one of them." Spider Man said.

"You want me on one of the teams you can't be a part of?" Dark Spider asked.

"Yes."

"And who exactly are on these teams?"

"Well, Steve Rogers put his own team together, which consists of himself, Black Widow, Valkyrie, Nova, Beast, Moon Knight, and War Machine. He wanted Captain America Jr., Iron Man, Thor, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Spider Woman and myself on the 'primary' Avengers team, based at the Tower. But he gave Luke Cage free reign to pick his own team of Avengers who will base themselves here at the mansion. So far we've got myself and Wolvie, Ms Marvel, Hawkeye, Mockingbird, Iron Fist and Luke's trying to get Ben Grimm on the team as well."

Dark Spider cocked his head to the side.

"Interesting roster." he said.

"Really." Spider Man agreed.

"But... you, Wolverine and Hawkeye are on _two_ teams?" Dark Spider asked.

"It's complicated." Spider Man stated.

"I'm sure." Dark Spider quipped. "There aren't enough heroes to put on two teams?"

"It's a matter of some debate." Wolverine said.

"Do I get a choice in this, or are you going to pick for me?" Dark Spider asked Spider Man.

At hearing that, Spider Man was mixed. While he had originally intended for Shinji to be on Luke Cage's team, he realized that Shinji's experience as a robot pilot, fighting against giant monsters for the sake of an entire planet, would have made him a better choice for Captain America's team. Now that he realized this, he felt a little guilty for trying to pawn Shinji off on a 'lesser' team.

"Uh... match you for it?" Spider Man asked as he raised his closed fist to his alternate clone.

Dark Spider looked at Spider Man's raised fist.

"You want to play 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' to decide who gets which team?" Dark Spider asked.

"Yes." Spider Man said simply.

"No." Dark Spider replied.

"Huh?" the webslinger asked.

"We have the same abilities, but you have experience. On a first-pick team, that could come in handy. So...I choose this one." Dark Spider declared.

"You want to be part of Luke Cage's team?" Spider Man asked.

"Yes. I've worked with Mr Cage before. More than I have either the old and the new Captain America, and more than I've worked with either Iron Man or Thor." he explained.

"Alright, then." Spider Man said. "If you guys want him..." he said to the pair of Avengers.

"Yes. He'll do." Ms Marvel said with a smirk as Wolverine grinned.

"Then it's settled. Welcome to the Avengers, Dark Spider." Spider Man said.

"The **New** Avengers." Luke Cage said as he appeared in the hallway with his wife and daughter (Jessica Jones and Danielle), Iron Fist, Ben Grimm and Mockingbird. "Welcome to the team." he said, holding out his hand to the black arachnid.

Dark Spider shook the man's hand, as if making it official that he was now part of the team.

"Thank you, sir." Dark Spider said to the former Hero For Hire.

"Hear that? 'Sir'!" Luke Cage grinned.

"Don't go getting a big head, Luke." Jessica said.

Off to the side, Spider Man, Wolverine, and Hawkeye were talking.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Wolverine asked the webslinger.

"He's got a point, Logan." Hawkeye said. "We can't serve two teams at once. Spreading us too thin makes us unable to act at our full potential."

Logan looked back between the webslinger and the archer.

"That's probably the most profound thing I've ever heard out of both you guys." Wolverine said.

"Aw shucks! You're making me blush." Spider Man stated.

"But you got a point. If you're gonna do the substitute thing, then I guess I will too." Wolverine said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(One hour later)

Wolverine opened the door, allowing a young woman with long black hair, blue eyes, dressed in a black leather jacket, blue jeans, boots, and a black shirt to enter the mansion.

Luke Cage and the rest were there to meet her as Wolverine let her in.

"Hey, Wolvie, who's this?" Luke Cage asked.

"My replacement." Wolverine said.

"Your replacement?" the steel-skinned hero asked.

"Webs was right. Ya can't serve on two teams, in my case three, and actually be any good. So I asked X-23 here to be my replacement on this team."

"X-23?" Iron Fist asked, confused by the name.

"What are her qualifications?" Jessica Jones Cage asked.

Logan looked at the girl and nodded his head.

The girl brought up her hands, turning her hands into fists, which caused two spiked claws to emerge from between her knuckles.

"You want _us_ to replace _you_ with your _daughter_?" Jessica asked, making a mental note to keep her own daughter away from this girl.

"She's not my daughter. She's my clone!" Wolverine explained.

"Really?" Ms Marvel gasped.

"You've got a clone?" Mockingbird asked.

"Who doesn't these days?" Dark Spider quipped.

"Wow, sounds cool." Iron Fist said. "Best I've got is a doppleganger who wants to take my place."

"Yeah. If she's anything like Wolverine, we're gonna kick some serious butt!" Ms Marvel said. "And I like having some extra female skill around here."

"Actually, Spider Man brings up a good point. Mockingbird and I can't be on two teams at the same time. Especially since we're still in the process of reconciling our relationship." Hawkeye said to Luke Cage.

"So... you want to pick some suitable replacements as well?" Luke Cage asked.

"Well, we'd hate to leave you in the lurch and all." Mockingbird said.

"So we asked an old friend of ours to stop by." the master archer said. "She'll be here shortly."

While this was going on, X-23 approached Dark Spider.

"You are Dark Spider, clone of Spider Man?" she asked the ebon arachnid.

Dark Spider looked at Logan with a bit of perturbness on his face. (If you could see it beneath his mask)

"Well... not really. My body is a clone body of Spider Man's. My mind is that of another person." He explained.

"And who is this other person?" she asked.

"I... don't feel like revealing that just now." he replied.

"Of course. You do not know me, so you do not trust me." she said.

"Something like that." he answered.

"Sensible. I look forward to serving with you on this team." she said as she walked away from him.

_She's awfully quick to join this team. Then again, Logan told me once how she was conditioned to follow specific orders. She's much more independent than she once was. Maybe it's her way of coping?_ Shinji thought.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Ten minutes later)

Hawkeye and Mockingbird opened the door to the mansion to reveal a very unique individual standing outside on the stone steps.

Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Jessica Jones Cage, Ms Marvel, The Thing, Dark Spider and X-23 gasped when they saw who it was.

The person standing before them was a beautiful bald-headed woman dressed in what looked like a high-tech green leather battle armor suit, long black sleeves that left her fingers exposed, green boots that came up mid-calf almost to her knees, black leather 'stockings', and completing the outfit was a black belt that hung very loosely around her hips. Only the barest amount of skin was being shown, which was a far cry from her original green leotard-swimsuit.

"To those of you who haven't met her, this is Heather Douglas, the Moondragon." Mockingbird said.

"My, my. So many handsome men and beautiful women before me. Who to choose?" Moondragon grinned with her ever confident smirk.

"Is she always like this?" Iron Fist asked the master archer.

"Most of the time." Hawkeye said.

"So... what can she do?" Luke Cage asked.

"Aside from being a highly skilled martial artist, geneticist and telepath, she also has some minor telekinetic abilities, and experience in extraterrestrial anomalies." Hawkeye said.

"Now watch as I read your mind!" Moondragon said as she sent out waves of telepathy to each of the Avengers.

"ARGH!" Dark Spider shouted, his body forcefully recoiling.

Moondragon reigned in her telepathic powers as Luke and Ms Marvel went over to him.

"What's wrong?" Ms Marvel asked.

"My mind! It was like I was being attacked." Dark Spider stated.

"Attacked?" Luke asked.

"You attacked him?" Ms Marvel snapped at Moondragon.

"I was trying to read his mind." Moondragon explained. "Along with everyone else's."

"Uh...it's okay." Dark Spider said. "This happened when Professor X tried to read my mind without my permission."

"Without permission?" Luke asked.

"Hmm. Sounds like a good warning device if we're ever mentally compromised." Ms Marvel said.

"You are interesting." she smiled.

"And you're dangerous." Dark Spider said, backing away from the woman.

"Oh dear. I think I scared the poor boy." Moondragon said.

"You caused him pain is what you did." Ms Marvel said.

"I didn't do it on purpose." she defended herself.

"That wasn't a great first impression." Mockingbird said.

"True. But I've heard of this woman. She's pretty powerful, and we could use her on our team." Iron Fist said.

Hawkeye and Mockingbird said their goodbyes to the team, satisfied that leaving Moondragon as their replacement was a good idea. Despite her earlier audition. Spider Man and Wolverine had left earlier before Moondragon arrived.

"So... what do you think?" Iron Fist asked.

"Well... if Ben's agreed to work with us... I think we finally got our team." Luke Cage said.

"Slowly but surely." Jessica Jones Cage said while still holding her baby.

From the main security room within the mansion, Victoria Hand watched as the odd group of new heroes was effectively formed.

_Luke Cage. Iron Fist. Ms Marvel. Dark Spider. X-23. The Thing. And now Moondragon._ Victoria thought as she updated the New Avengers roster. _Brains. Brawn. Battle skills. All kinds of experience to speak of. This is definitely going to be an interesting ride. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Sue me if I thought that adding this to my already huge pallet was a good idea.

I wanted to add as much to my profiles as possible, and on this date.

I have no idea what to do with this story. Any suggestions are welcome. But I mostly wrote up this story because I wanted to create an Avengers team that actually made a bit of sense.

I mean... Spider Man, Wolverine and Hawkeye are already on the primary Avengers team. They can't serve on two teams! (Especially Wolverine who is an X-Man) So I thought to replace them on this new team. And for the sheer convenience of it, I've added Shinji 'Dark Spider' Ikari to their ranks. That was mainly my idea.

Let me know what you think! Please! Though, I'm not gonna update this for a while. I've got so many other stories to update and such.


	2. Doubles And Counterparts

_**NEW AVENGERS  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva, The New Avengers, or any of their characters.

Summery: Dark Spider and X-23 get recruited by Rescue and Thunderstrike to save Diamondback and Jack Flag from the evil Iron Maniac.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2  
**Doubles and Counterparts**

(Alternate Dimensional Base of Iron Maniac)

"Tell me again how we got 'drafted' into this?" Dark Spider asked as he web-slinged through the dark corridors of the base.

"We didn't get drafted. We were kidnapped." X-23 remarked as she ran alongside him.

Dark Spider and X-23 were currently running through the massive base with two individuals rushing ahead of them. One was the red and silver female armored heroine called Rescue, also known as Virginia Pepper Potts. The second was a large, muscular man decked out in a blue and yellow costume, red cape, and helmet that covered the upper part of his face, wielding a Norse battle mace, named Thunderstrike.

"We don't have much time." Rescue said.

"You really think the others are gonna show up?" Thunderstrike asked.

"Do we really have time to wait for them?" Dark Spider asked.

"No. We do not!" X-23 said.

The group became silent as they rushed down the long corridor to the main hanger bay. Dark Spider wasn't sure what to make of this new group of heroes. Which included himself. They all seemed to be copycats and dopplegangers of other heroes.

He himself was inside the clone body of Spider Man.

X-23 was a clone of Wolverine.

Rescue was a female version of Iron Man.

Thunderstrike was often called the substitute Thor.

And now... they were on their way to rescue Rachel Leighton, a woman who was apparently dead, and being held prisoner by another evil doppleganger of Iron Man.

And of course, it all made Dark Spider wonder... wasn't Thunderstrike dead as well?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(FLASHBACK)

It was less than an hour after the New Avengers team had been officially formed.

Comprised of Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Ms Marvel, The Thing, Dark Spider, X-23 and Moondragon, (as well as Jessica Jones Cage, a.k.a. Jewel) the team was just getting to know each other, when they were suddenly 'ambushed'.

Shinji's spider-sense was going crazy as he looked around in panic.

"What's wrong?" X-23 asked, sensing his tensing and anxiousness.

"I... something's going to happen!" Dark Spider said.

"I sense it too!" Moondragon gasped. "Someone's coming!"

"When?" The Thing asked.

"Right Now!" Dark Spider said, jumping away from the walls.

"What are you..." Luke Cage started to ask.

CRASH!

"What The..." The Thing gasped.

The heroes looked over and gasped when they saw the red and silver armored figure lying at their feet. What's more, the figure was female.

"Is that... Iron Man?" X-23 asked.

"No. Her name's Rescue!" Jessica shouted as she rushed into the room, baby Danielle in her arms, to see what the trouble was.

"Rescue?" Iron Fist asked.

"That's, Ugh, me." the armored figure said as she slowly got back up.

"What's going on?" Luke Cage asked.

"Thunderstrike... needs... help!" she said, struggling to get to keep balance on her legs.

"Thunder-" Thing started to say, when...

BOOM!

The New Avengers rushed outside their mansion headquarters and gasped at what they were seeing.

Thunderstrike, a.k.a. Eric Masterson, decked out in his old Thor costume (with the helmet that had a mask over his eyes) mace in hand battling a giant monster that looked like a Frost Giant. Close behind them the heroes saw a large, glowing energy portal.

"What the heck is going on here?" Luke Cage asked in shock.

"I don't know. But that guy needs help!" Dark Spider said as dashed forward with X-23 on his heels.

"Well?" Iron Fist asked.

"Right. AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Luke Cage shouted as he charged forward with Iron Fist, Rescue, Ms Marvel, Thing, and Moondragon hot on his heels.

Thunderstrike reeled back and punched the Frost Giant in the face. The giant rolled with the impact, spun around and backhanded the mighty substitute thunder god. Moondragon used her psionic powers to strike at the giants head, only to come up stopped.

_What? My mental powers don't work on it?_ she gasped.

Luke Cage and Iron Fist struck at the giants legs from right behind his knees. Ms Marvel flew up and blasted the giant in it's chest, pushing it down. The giant threw its arms back and braced itself against the ground with it's massive arms, which looked like it was at a rather unnatural angle. This caused Dark Spider to web his right wrist and pull, as The Thing came up and punched out the other arm, dropping the large brute onto his back. X-23 quickly leapt up onto the giants face and started clawing at its eyes and nose, shredding it like paper.

"X! What are you doing?" Dark Spider cried out as Ms Marvel flew over to her, and fired an energy bolt directly into the hole that the mutant clone had made.

The energy blast exploded out the back of the monsters head, causing the creature to go limp.

It was then that everyone realized what had happened.

"It's a robot?" The Thing gasped as he saw the metal, the circuits and sparking wires of the Frost Giant.

"That's why my telepathy didn't work on it." Moondragon said.

"Yes. Created by a genius with delusions of grandeur." Rescue said.

"So what the hell was that all about?" Iron Fist asked.

"And why is that portal still open?" Ms Marvel asked.

Suddenly, the portal exploded with wild energy as glowing tendrils lashed out and attacked the heroes where they stood.

"LOOK OUT!" Rescue shouted.

The portal grabbed Rescue and Thunderstrike and started pulling them back into the dark nexus.

Dark Spider and X-23, who were closer to them, leapt at the pair, on impulse, and tried to help them. (Shinji leapt out of a sense to try and help, while Laura leapt out of a sense of battle)

Dark Spider tried to pull Thunderstrike away, but ended up getting caught in the vortex.

X-23 tried to slash the tendrils that held Rescue with her claws, but that only ended up getting her caught as well.

The heroes were pulled into the vortex, only to have Rescue toss an electronic device to Luke Cage before she disappeared into the vortex. And then it closed.

"What. Just. Happened?" Luke Cage growled.

"Don't know. But I think this will tell us something." Iron Fist said, holding up the electronic device.

"And do any of us know how to read that thing?" Ms Marvel asked.

"We can." a voice behind them said.

The heroes looked back and gasped when they saw five people, wearing the same color uniforms, all white with black trim, being lead by a man only a couple of them recognized.

"So... who the heck are you guys?" The Thing asked.

"We're the Agents of A.R.M.O.R." the lead man said.

"A.R.M.O.R.?" Luke Cage asked.

"The **A**ltered-**R**eality **M**onitoring and **O**perational **R**esponse agency." a female agent with long blod hair said.

"Never heard of you guys." Luke said.

"No reason why you would." a third agent, a man with Native American features, said.

"We make S.W.O.R.D. look like S.H.I.E.L.D., and S.H.I.E.L.D. look like the Post Office." the woman said.

"Our job is to monitor incursions into our reality. And we detected a massive incursion only twenty minutes ago." the apparent leader of the group said.

"Yeah. We just dealt with a monster that turned out to be a robot." Luke said.

"A robot made to look like a Frost Giant. Impressive." the female agent said.

"And then that weird energy portal just up and snatched back Rescue, Thunderstrike, and two of our people!" Iron Fist snapped.

"We should have expected that Shinji would be involved." the lead agent said.

"Who?" Moondragon asked.

"You call him Dark Spider." the female agent said, setting up her equipment right on the lawn.

"You know who he is?" Ms Marvel asked.

"You don't?" the third agent asked.

"What aren't you telling us?" Luke asked.

The agents looked at each other before turning to Luke.

"Dark Spider, as you call him, isn't from this universe." the lead agent said.

"And who are you?" The Thing asked the lead agent.

"Names Portal." the lead agent said. "I run ARMOR."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dark Spider and X-23 looked around, after their dazed state, and found themselves staring at both Rescue and Thunderstrike.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Rescue said.

"Right. Not that I feel too alive at the moment." Dark Spider asked.

"Where are we?" X-23 asked.

"Iron Maniac's space station." Thunderstrike said.

"Who?" Dark Spider asked.

"It's a long story." Rescue said.

"After what we've been through, I think we deserve some answers." the ebon arachnid said.

The female armored avenger sighed as she looked at the pair. "Right. Well..."

Rescue then went into a detailed explanation as to who Iron Maniac was, where they were and who she and Thunderstrike were. Respectively.

"So... Iron Manianc's an evil version of Iron Man. You're from our universe... but he isn't." Dark Spider asked the armored heroine before pointing to Thunderstrike.

"That's right." Rescue said. "Thunderstrike comes from an alternate reality where... well... he didn't die. He was fighting that monster when he suddenly teleported into our reality and... well, it gets complicated from there." she said as she lead the group down a long corridor of their newly arrived destination.

"Okay. So... where are we going?" Dark Spider asked as the group took off running.

"To rescue a dead woman." Rescue said.

"Excuse me?"

"Thunderstrike was battling Iron Maniac and the Loki of his universe when they hurled him through a dimensional portal along with a robotic Frost Giant to keep him busy. He ended up on the West Coast where I was trying to get a new branch of Stark Industries up and running, and I got swept up in their fight, which somehow ended up in New York. Iron Maniac apparently developed the ability to travel to other dimensions and has been trying to capture and enslave various peoples to form his own evil Avengers for... some purpose. I don't really know what." Rescue explained.

"Right. And this... dead woman... she's from his universe?" Dark Spider asked.

"No. From ours." Rescue said.

"He told you this?" X-23 asked. "While you were fighting that monster?"

"No. While you were unconscious." Rescue said.

"Who are we going to rescue, Rescue?" Dark Spider asked.

The armored heroine looked at the ebon arachnid and cocked her head to the side. Wondering if he was making a joke.

"Her name is Rachel Leighton. Formerly known as Diamondback. She used to be a supervillain, but reformed thanks to Captain America. A while back her mind was transplanted into the body of a Life Model Decoy and... well, we thought that her mind had been erased thanks to Iron Maniac when he invaded our dimension from his own." Rescue said.

"But wasn't?" Dark Spider asked.

"No. It looked like she was, but in reality her mind, her memories, were downloaded by Iron Maniac and stored here in this place, using a specially created organic computer system.

"How did Thunderstrike find out about this?" X-23 asked.

"By accident. He was pursuing his universes Loki, and found out that Loki was helping Iron Maniac to enslave various heroes and even other villains, and that some of these people were from our universe. Our paths crossed when Loki and Iron Maniac were planning to capture me in order to convert me to their side. Apparently War Machine and Iron Man were too tough. Thunderstrike came in and disrupted their attempt and... well, he basically used that Frost Giant to toss us through one dimensional portal into another, causing us to bounce around from Los Angeles to New York, where we ended up with you and your teammates."

"Though I don't know why Loki didn't just send one of his own minions to try and stop me. That robotic Frost Giant wasn't much of a problem." Thunderstrike said.

"Like that's not confusing enough to wonder about that without having any real problems to deal with. Like getting back home." Dark Spider mused.

"Where exactly are we going?" X-23 asked.

"IN TO OBLIVION!" Iron Maniac, who was now dressed up like Dr Doom (in a black cloak and hood) declared as he appeared on a monitor, and suddenly opened up a portal that tossed the quartet into another part of the universe.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Avengers Mansion)

"At least he's not the Spider Man from Osborn's team." Iron Fist said.

"Don't think Spider Man would have put him on our team if he was." Luke Cage said. "But he's actually from another universe?" he gasped as the agents were analyzing the computer chip that Rescue had left them.

"I'm surprised you didn't know that." Portal said.

"I wonder if Spider Man did." Jessica Jones Cage said.

"Probably." Iron Fist said. "I mean... Spider Man suggested Dark Spider to us. So he must have known who and what he was. Even where he was from."

"And he didn't bother to tell us?" Ms Marvel asked.

"I'm sure he had his reasons." Moondragon said.

"And even Spider Man isn't that ignorant about certain people. Especially people with the same powers as his."

"So... what dimension is he from?" Ms Marvel asked.

"We're not entirely certain, but from what we gathered, it wasn't a very nice place. And extremely different from our own." the blond agent said.

"Different? You mean... like 'alien' different? 'Ghost' different? 'Twilight Zone' different?"

"I mean... is that no one in his universe has special powers like yours." Portal said.

"Could you elaborate on that a bit?" Moondragon asked.

The Agents looked at each other and then back to the heroes.

"The person you call Dark Spider, _is_ from another dimension. But he actually arrived here from his world via unknown methods, and merged with one of Spider Man's clone bodies." Portal explained.

"Clone bodies? Spider Man was cloned?" Luke asked.

"You didn't know?" the blond female agent asked.

"I heard rumors, but I thought they were nothing but rumors." the hero for hire said.

"Well, he was. Not really our business, you understand, since he wasn't a threat to our universe. But when Shinji arrived, he was merged with one of these clones, and pretty much took it over. So it's his mind inside a body equal to that of Spider Man himself." the blond said.

"And this Shinji guy... what kind of person is he?" Moondragon asked.

"You don't know?" the agent asked.

"I'd never met the young man until today, and my telepathy didn't work on him so I was never able to get an appropriate 'read' on him." she said.

"The Fantastic Four knew. So did the X-Men." Ben Grimm said. "We met him when he first got here."

"And you didn't tell us that?" Luke Cage asked.

"Didn't seem relevant. There was no way ta separate the kid from the clone, and no way ta send him back. So we pretty much put the issue ta bed." Grimm said. "He's a good kid. Never wanted to be a hero, never wanted power or anything. Then Webs gives him the whole 'With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility' speech, and... well, he's been doing it ever since."

Luke Cage and Iron Fist look at each other. Stunned at the information they'd just received.

"Sides, I thought you worked with him before." Ben said.

"Only a handful of times. He seemed kinda guarded, but... yeah, I guess he is a good guy and all." Iron Fist said.

"Sounds like Spider Man gave us a good guy." Ms Marvel said.

"Should have trusted our instincts about him before we questioned him." Luke Cage said.

"We only worked with him a few times, Luke. After everything that happened with the Civil War and all..." Jessica said.

"Yeah. But I'm not happy about being suspicious about my teammates. I mean... after that whole Skrull Invasion thing, I even started suspecting my own daughter." Luke Cage said.

"Yeah. Skrulls have a way of getting people to distrust each other." Portal said.

"So... right now, we need to locate our teammates." Moondragon said.

"And we have." the blond agent said.

"You have?" Ms Marvel asked.

"The algorithms on this chip were difficult to crack, but we've got them. And you are not going to believe this."

The group looked at the information on the screen.

"Oh... My... God!" several of them gasped in unison.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Knowhere space station)

Dark Spider, X-23, Rescue and Thunderstrike had been blasted off of Iron Maniac's station, all by surprise, and Thunderstrike had quickly used his mace to teleport the quartet to the safest location nearby them. Which happened to be Knowhere station.

"Is everyone alright?" Thunderstrike asked.

"Yeah, but where are we now?" Dark Spider asked.

"Some weird space station." Rescue said.

"As opposed to normal space stations?" Dark Spider asked.

"At least we're alive." Thunderstrike said.

"But if what you said about Iron Maniac is true, he could be moving to attack our planet now. We have to go after him." X-23 said.

"Yeah, well, if we're going to stop those guys... we're gonna need some help." Rescue said as Thunderstrike led the way down the largest corridor in their area.

"From who?" X-23 asked.

"Let's hope we can get some help here. Or at least a ride." Rescue said.

(_I believe I can help you!_) a voice echoing through a speaker system stated.

"What? Who is that?" Rescue gasped, the quartet instantly on guard.

(_Calm yourself people. We can talk more about your problem once you get up to my monitoring station. Please follow the lighted arrows_.) the voice said as a series of illuminated lights started blinking in a certain direction.

Not sure what to make of this, but not having much choice in the matter, the quartet followed the lights until they came to a small monitoring station, where they met a guy with bluish hair, which reminded Shinji of Rei Ayanami. However, at closer inspection... he realized his hair was dyed. He was dressed in a red, white and blue costume that looked a modified version of Captain America's outfit. There was no white star on his chest, no 'A' on his forehead or arms. The outfit was mostly blue with red boots and gloves, white trim along the arms and legs, and red mask dangling around his neck.

"Hello. I understand you need some help to rescue some people from a maniac?" the red, white and blue-garbed man asked.

"That's right. An Iron Man doppleganger named Iron Maniac has kidnapped some people from various universes, and even from mine." Rescue said. "He's planning on turning them into his evil Avengers gang. We have to get back to his space station."

"We need to stop him." Thunderstrike said.

"Well then... you came to the right guy. I'm Jack Flag, from Earth." he said, introducing himself.

"Dark Spider." the ebon arachnid said.

"X-23." the young woman in black said.

"Rescue." the armored heroine said.

"Thunderstrike." the substitute thunder god said.

"Didn't expect to see people from Earth out this far." Jack said.

"Same here." Dark Spider said.

"Yeah, well, that's a long story." Jack said. "So... while we're heading back to this base, maybe you guys can bring me up to date on what's been happening back on Earth."

"Sure thing." Dark Spider said as they followed Jack to a nearby hanger.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes: 

This chapter is completely different from the other New Avengers story that came up in the comics. So I thought it was appropriate to deal with something other than the mystical troubles that Dr Strange brought to the group.

And yes, I'm using alot of alternate versions and counterparts to some of the greatest Marvel heroes out there.

Rescue (Iron Man)  
Thunderstrike (Thor)  
X-23 (Wolverine)  
Dark Spider (Spider Man)  
Jack Flag (Captain America)

Others will follow.

Also, the other Guardians of the Galaxy will not be making an appearance in this story. At least, not in a direct fashion. Just so everyone knows, their ranks include:

Bug-insect humanoid, green and yellow armor, staff weapon, large red eyes.  
Drax the Destroyer-large, green-skinned, purple costume and cape.  
Groot-looks like a 15-foot tall humanoid tree.  
Rocket Raccoon-anthropomorphic intelligent racoon who wears a space suit and like large guns.  
Star-Lord (Sinjin Quarrell)-blue suit, red gloves and boots, helmet, Element Gun.  
Major Victory-blue and white suited soldier, carries a Captain America shield from another universe.  
Gamora-green-skinned humanoid woman, black hair, green fishnet outfit.  
Mantis-green skinned humanoid woman, blue and white outfit, antenna on head.  
Cosmo-psychokinetic Soviet Space Dog lost during the 1960's. Chief of security for Knowhere space station (located inside the head of a decapitated Celestial)

(Adam Warlock and Martyr are away from base at the moment.)

Hope everyone enjoys this update and will leave me lots of reviews as well as ideas as to what to do with this story.


	3. Avengers Vs Avengers

_**NEW AVENGERS**__**  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva, The Avengers, or any of their characters.

Summery: The new Avengers go to stop Iron Maniac from conquering all reality, and are joined by two new allies: the beautiful Jhen the Gammazon and the size-shifting Black Goliath.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 3  
**Avengers Vs Avengers**

(Nowhere Space Station)

The quartet of superheroes looked at the rather odd-looking space ship. To them, it looked like the Ajax rocket ship from the old Flash Gordon movie. (The one where Sam Jones played Flash) It was cigar-shaped with wings on the side, a tail-fin that stood up on the back of the ship, three engine exhaust ports in the back of it, and a pointed nose in the front.

"What do you think?" Jack Flag asked.

"It looks like a lawn dart." Thunderstrike stated.

"I admit, it's a little retro, but she's the only functioning ship we've got right now. It'll get us to Iron Maniac's base." Jack said.

"Considering we're stuck in a giant floating head on the other side of the galaxy." Thunderstrike mumbled.

Yes, Jack had told them exactly where they were, and needless to say, the quartet was a little shocked at finding out that they were inside the head of a creature that was once alive. However, that didn't seem to phase them that much as their resident wall-crawler brought them back to the matter at hand.

"Wait! Us? You're coming with us?" Dark Spider asked the patriotic strongman.

"Sure. I'm the only one who knows how to pilot this thing." Jack stated.

"Right." the ebon arachnid said with a sigh.

The quintet quickly boarded the ship and within a few minutes they were off, heading back towards their enemy using the only method available to them.

While it was true they could have used Thunderstrike's mace to get them back to Iron Maniac's base, there was the small problem of actually knowing just where they would be going. The substitute god of thunder had only guessed where he was sending them when he had saved their lives beforehand. He hadn't actually had any time to try and consciously know where he was traveling.

The group was lucky they hadn't actually ended up inside a small star or something.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

However, unknownst to them, Iron Maniac had been aware of their survival, and their intention to try and come back to stop him.

"Such pedestrian methods!" the silver and purple armored dictator said aloud. "Still, I will need to be prepared for their arrival. A good host must make his guests feel welcome, after all."

Rising up from his seat in front of the large monitor that was displaying the five heroes traveling towards him, he turned around and grinned at the group of Avengers he had already 'contracted' for such an endeavor.

"Yes. You will do nicely." Iron Maniac grinned beneath his mask.

Standing before him were five unique individuals.

Four of them were from Earth-90110, and consisted of Commander America, Irondroid, Jhen the Gammazon and the Tachyon Torch. They were the Cosmic Avengers of the 22nd Century.

Commander America was dressed much the same as Captain America had been, except he had two white shoulder pads that had black circles with white stars in the middle of them.

Irondroid was dressed in a much more mechanical version of Iron Man's classical red and gold armor. His helmet looking more menacing than the original.

Tachyon Torch was not too different from the Human Torch (Johnny Storm) except he wore a mostly red bodysuit with yellow boots, gloves and belt around his waist. He had reddish hair and blue eyes, unlike his ancestor in the original Fantastic Four.

Jhen the Gammazon appeared to be the same as She-Hulk herself, (green-skin, green-hair and green-eyes), seeing as she _was_ a clone of Jennifer Walters from the 20th Century, dressed in a somewhat skimpy blue leotard with no gloves or boots.

Rounding off this group was Dr. William Barrett 'Bill' Foster, also known as Black Goliath, who was not from the 22nd Century. He had been plucked from Earth-8321 after he had helped save the Thing's life from a deadly mutation which would have claimed his life.

"The five of you are going to ensure that I am not disturbed while I perform my final experiments!" Iron Maniac said to the assembled group. "You will greet our guests when they arrive, and if you must, kill them all!"

"YES, SIR!" the quintet shouted in mind-controlled unison.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Rocket Ship)

"And after Osborn and his bunch were locked up, Steve Rogers actually put together several teams in order to combat various threats to the planet." Dark Spider explained from the back seat of the rocket ship.

Jack Flag was sitting in the front pilot's seat. Rescue was sitting in the co-pilot's seat next to him. Dark Spider was sitting right behind Jack, X-23 was sitting right behind Rescue, and Thunderstrike was sitting behind Dark Spider.

"And you're part of this... third... Avengers team?" Jack asked as he piloted the ship.

"Yes." X-23 said. "Dark Spider and I were asked to be members of this new Avengers team, by our 'family members', led by Luke Cage."

"Cage? I've heard of him. He's good guy." Jack said. "So what happened after that?"

"Well, we were just getting settled in, when Rescue and Thunderstrike here crashed into our mansion fighting a robotic Frost Giant created by Iron Maniac." Dark Spider said.

"He was trying to keep us busy so that we couldn't stop his plans." Rescue stated.

"And then he goes even further by teleporting us across the galaxy to that... station, where we met you, Jack." Thunderstrike said.

"So the whole... Civil War thing, the Superhuman Registration Act... it's all done?" Jack asked, wondering if it would be a good idea now for him to return home.

"Yeah." Dark Spider said, taking a closer look at the dark-suited, red-metal mask wearing patriotic strongman. "All warrants for super-powered heroes who didn't register have been withdrawn and erased. Why?"

"Oh, just... wanted to know if I was still a fugitive or not." Jack said, actually feeling relief over this latest news.

"Actually... we don't know." Dark Spider said.

"Huh? Really?" Jack asked.

"Truth is... we haven't really heard of you." Rescue said.

The patriotic enforcer looked to the thunder god.

"Don't ask me. I'm from a different universe all together." Thunderstrike said.

"Great!" Jack huffed as the sensors on the rocket suddenly beeped. "Hey! Iron Maniac's base at 12 o'clock!"

The four heroes quickly got up from their seats and stared out the window. Gasping as they did.

Floating before them was a massive red and gold rectangular space station with a large dome in the middle of the station, a large hanger bay open in the middle of the rectangle that seemed to be inviting them in.

"This is too easy." Jack said as he continued to pilot the ship towards the station.

"It is. My spider-sense is tingling!" Dark Spider gasped as the ship was suddenly pulled towards the open hanger bay.

"Well, at least we know it's a trap." Thunderstrike said as he headed for the back of the ship where the exit was.

However, when the ship finally landed, and the five heroes disembarked, they found no one waiting for them.

"Huh. No one to meet us?" Jack asked.

Just then, the large doors on the far side of the hanger started to open.

"Spoke too soon." the patriotic enforcer said.

"Looks like the welcome wagon's here." Thunderstrike said as he gripped his mace tightly.

Once the doors were open, the group of makeshift Avengers looked on and gasped when they saw who had come to greet them.

"Is that who I think it is?" Thunderstrike asked as five figures entered the hanger.

Five figures who looked like alternate versions of the Avengers, and one Fantastic Four member.

"I don't know. Who do you think it is?" Dark Spider asked.

"The Cosmic Avengers from the 22nd Century!" the substitute Thor said.

"Then I'd say yes." the ebon arachnid said. _Like I have any idea!_

"Commander America. Irondroid. The Tachyon Torch. And Jhen the Gammazon." Thunderstrike introduced.

"So who's the other guy?" X-23 asked, her claws out as she pointed to the dark-skinned guy in the black and white costume standing off to the side of the group.

"Bill Foster?" Rescue gasped when she saw him. "He... he used to go by the name Black Goliath... up until he was killed by Tony and Reed's cybernetic Thor clone."

"So who's this guy? A clone? Someone else from another universe?" Dark Spider asked, trying to figure just what these guys were capable of.

"Don't know. But if he's anything like our Bill Foster..." Rescue started to say, as the man in question started growing until he was 50-feet tall. (Just under the max height of the hanger bay)

"Great! Now we've got a full dance card!" Jack Flag grumbled.

"We've got no choice!" Rescue said. "If Iron Maniac's true to form, he's kidnapped these guys and brainwashed them into serving him. Talking will be a waste of time."

"Right. So... who wants who?" Thunderstrike asked.

"Jack, you take Commander America." Dark Spider said to Jack Flag.

"Right." the patriotic strongman replied.

"X, you take the Gammazon." Dark Spider said to X-23.

"Okay." the former female assassin said.

"Rescue, you take Irondroid!" Dark Spider said to the female Iron Man.

"Appropriate, I guess." the female armored avenger said.

"Thunderstrike, you take Mr Foster." Dark Spider said to the mace-wielder.

"Cool." the substitute god of thunder said with a nod.

"And I'll deal with the Human Torch look-a-like." Dark Spider said as their opponents quickly charged towards them.

"So... who's going to say it?" Rescue asked.

"Say what?" Dark Spider asked.

"You know. 'Avengers Assemble'!" She said.

The group seemed to be looking at Dark Spider for some reason.

"Oh, alright. AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Dark Spider shouted as the two teams literally lunged towards each other.

(Jack Flag vs Commander America)

"So you're the descendant of Captain America, huh?" Jack asked as he pulled the gun from out of his holster.

"That's right. So admit you have no chance against me!" the star-spangled scion said as he brought his shield up.

"That'll happen when I see it!" Jack said as he charged towards the super soldier, gun up and firing as his opponent blocked the blasts with his shield.

The energy blasts ricocheted off of Commander's shield as the pair charged towards each other. Com knocked the gun out of Jack's hand with his shield and brought his arm back to punch the patriotic enforcer to the ground.

"You'll have to do better than that, son!" Com said as he leapt into the air and flew towards the young hero.

"If you're from the 22nd Century, then you could be my great-great-great-grandson." Jack replied as he rose himself up and leapt into the air directly at the super soldier.

Commander America's descending shield collided with Jack Flag's face as Jack's body twisted about and came up to Com's face, kicking him in the jaw, and ultimately knocking them both out.

(X-23 vs Jhen the Gammazon)

"Gammazon Smash Little Girl!" Gammazon snarled as she towered above X-23, raising her fists up to bring them down upon the young woman.

X-23 dove forward, avoiding her fists and jumped forward to slash at the green-skinned heroine.

"I can see this is definitely going to be the female versions of Wolverine and Hulk fighting against each other!" X-23 replied.

X slashed at Jhen as the emerald giantess tried to pound the girl into the ground. Her skin healed up, but she was continually slashed again and again. Her arms, her legs, her back, her cheek and neck, her feet and hands.

Then Jhen managed to grab X by one of her legs and started spinning her around and around, then slamming her into the metal floor over and over.

"Little girl give up?" Jhen asked the razor-clawed young woman.

"Not yet, green girl." X said as she forced herself to move past the pain, and quickly stabbed at Jhen's arm and thigh, nailing her in two pressure points that knocked her out. Were it not for her gamma-powers she could very well have died.

"Argh!" the gammazon groaned as she fell backwards onto the ground.

_She'll be back up in about an hour, which gives me enough time to heal up._ X thought as she rested on the ground. _Course, she'll be healed too._

(Rescue vs Irondroid)

"My weapons against your defenses... this is pointless!" Irondroid snapped as he fired another blast of energy at the iron woman.

"Maybe we should stop fighting then!" Rescue shouted as she deflected his repulsor blasts.

"Then you accept my offer of surrender!" Irondroid said as he flew towards her.

"You wish to surrender? Okay, I accept." she joked.

Irondroid flew in and fired several repulsor blasts at the female hero in rapid succession, until he was able to get close enough to tackle her to the ground.

"OMPH!" Rescue shouted as Irondroid was upon her.

"I offered you the chance to surrender! Now you will simply DIE!" he shouted as he tried to crush her helmet with her inside it.

Rescue gripped at his hands, trying to push him away. But his armor was superior in terms of strength and weapons.

However, Rescue had one advantage over him.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but... you're not leaving me any other choice." she said as she brought up a special non-lethal device that Tony had installed into her armor. Hidden inside the waist of her own armor, a small tuning fork-like device popped out, and Rescue grabbed it with her free hand, before lifting it up and jabbing it into Irondroid's stomach. "SONIC PITCH!"

The device quickly activated, sending a powerful sonic pulse directly into Irondroid's armor, which reverberated through his entire armor and affected everything from his brain to his stomach to his toes.

"AAAAHHHH!" he shouted as he stumbled back, landing on his back and was rendered unconscious.

Rescue stood up and walked over to him, retrieving the tuning fork and putting it back into the compartment on her waist.

"Bet that rattled your teeth a bit." Rescue said with a smirk.

(Thunderstrike vs Black Goliath)

The ebon giant threw his fist down and slammed the substitute god of thunder into the floor of the hanger again and again.

"Ouch." Thunderstrike groaned as the giant advanced and continued to pound on his body. "I don't get paid enough for this." he groaned through each punch before he swatted the massive fist away with his mace and quickly threw the Asgardian weapon into the giant's forehead.

WHAM!

"Oomph!" Black Goliath moaned as he stumbled backwards from the impact.

Getting out of his human-shaped hole, Thunderstrike gripped his mace and hurled it directly at the stunned giant, striking him in the face and knocking him backwards. However, when he stumbled backwards, he struck the hangers rear wall, and knocked himself cold.

"The bigger they are, the harder they crash." Thunderstrike groaned.

(Dark Spider vs Tachyon Torch)

"I'll burn you alive!" Tachyon Torch shouted as he hurled another fireball at the ebon arachnid.

"Of course you would! I can't imagine you trying to freeze me!" Dark Spider shouted as he jumped out of the way.

"You will not stop the Master's plan!" Torch shouted as he hurled another series of fireballs at the webslinger.

"And what is the Master's plan?" Dark Spider shouted as he dodged the attack.

"The Conquest Of Reality!" Torch shouted as he switched to fire-beam attacks at the webslinger.

"Ask a silly question..." Spider said as he quickly moved along the far wall until he came to a series of coolant pipes. Thinking quickly, he paused for a moment, before stepping aside, and letting Torch's fire-beam strike the coolant pipes, cutting them open and firing a blast of super cold air directly at the Human Torch descendant. "Well, that was easy." he said as the Torch dropped to the ground.

The battle won in favor of the modern-day Avengers, the heroes gathered up their defeated foes and then tried to figure out what to do with them.

"So what now?" X-23 asked, limping lightly towards the group.

"We have to neutralize their mind-control." Dark Spider said.

"That's obvious, but how?" Thunderstrike asked.

"I think I know a way." Rescue said as she pulled out her tuning fork and tapped it hard against her armored wrist.

One-by-one she placed the tuning fork by the heads of each of the Cosmic Avengers and Black Goliath.

"If I'm right, the sonic pitch from my tuning fork will neutralize the mental brainwashing that Iron Maniac placed upon them." Rescue said.

"How do you know this will work?" Thunderstrike asked.

"If you've got a better idea, I'd like to hear it." Rescue replied.

"And what do you think?" the substitute god of thunder asked the other two Avengers.

"I don't have any better ideas." X-23 stated.

"And I agree with that statement." Dark Spider said. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

About half-an-hour later, Rescue had freed the Cosmic Avengers of their mind-control, and they were talking to the New Avengers. Jack Flag and Black Goliath still unconscious from the fight.

"And that's the truth." Commander America said.

"Iron Maniac's been capturing people from other dimensions and mind-controlling them... why?" Dark Spider asked.

"He wants to create an army of superhumans to do his bidding." Irondroid said.

"Specifically super_heroes_!" Jhen the gammazon said.

"Uh... we figured that out. But why superheroes?" Dark Spider asked.

"Because they are the best of the best. Their victories compounded over their defeats. That's why he didn't try kidnapping villains." Commander America said.

"And while that makes sense, it doesn't explain why he's doing this." Rescue said.

"Agreed. There has to be a greater reason behind his motives." X-23 said.

"Conquest isn't a good enough reason for a tyrant?" Tachyon Torch asked.

"That's too obvious. What's behind it?" X-23 asked.

"He wants to create his own army of superhumans as an assault force to storm the alternate dimensions and conquer them so that he can save them." Jhen said.

"Save them?" Rescue asked, confused.

"How do you know that?" Torch asked.

"Some of us pay more attention than others, even while brainwashed." Jhen said.

"Iron Maniac has seen how the other dimensions are on the verge of self-destruction, and wants to conquer them in order to ensure their survival." Commander America said.

"Salvation... by conquest?" Thunderstrike asked in shock.

"Yes." the super soldier said.

"Seems rather contradictory." the substitute god of thunder said.

"Tyrants are like that." Dark Spider said. "He'll save them from their own destructive natures, and in return, he'll be made their new emperor. A plan worthy of a genius."

"And it makes sense that he would try to recruit from alternate dimensions. The best ones to handle the heroes of one world, are the heroes of another world." Rescue said.

"But who are we up against?" Thunderstrike asked.

"A whole bunch of doppelgangers from a dozen different universes." Commander America said.

"Now when you say 'whole bunch'..." the substitute thunder god started to say.

"I mean exactly that." the shield-slinger said.

"That's not comforting." the mace-wielder replied.

Suddenly, Jack Flag and Black Goliath suddenly glowed and vanished.

"What the..." X-23 gasped.

"Where did..." Jhen gasped.

"It's him! Iron Maniac!" Dark Spider stated.

"We'll have to split up if we're going to take this maniac down!" Commander America said.

"Hit him from two sides. I like that!" Jhen grinned, slamming her fists together.

"This is a plan?" X-23 asked. "Sounds too simple."

"Which is why it'll work." Dark Spider said.

"How do you figure?" the razor-clawed heroine asked.

"Iron Maniac's brilliant and devious. He won't expect a simple plan." Rescue elaborated.

"And besides we don't have time to come up with a better one." Dark Spider said.

"Why not?" X-23 asked.

As if in answer to her question, the hanger bay doors opened up and a group of gray-armored Iron Man-like robots started marching towards them.

"That's why!" Dark Spider said.

"You Avengers go ahead! We'll deal with these tin men and catch up!" Commander America said as Jhen, Tachyon and Irondroid rushed towards the robots.

"You're sure?" Rescue asked.

"Yes! Now Go!" the Commander shouted as he hurled his shield at the bots.

"Aye-aye, sir!" Thunderstrike said as the quartet of present-day Avengers raced out of the hanger through another entrance.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Earth-616, inside The New Avengers Mansion)

"Gotta say, they're doing better than I expected." Portal said.

Luke Cage, Jessica Jones Cage, Iron Fist, Moondragon, The Thing, Ms Marvel, and the members of ARMOR, all agreed.

Having been watching the progress of Dark Spider's team of heroes, thanks to ARMOR's extra-dimensional monitors, the group of heroes and agents were actually impressed by what had been going on.

"Yeah, they're doing good, but what are we gonna do about getting them back?" Jessica asked.

"Right now, not much." Iron Fist said. "Portal can't open a door to that universe for some reason. So... we need to wait until Shinji and the others figure something out."

"And besides, it's not like we've got any real reason to try and hurry." Luke said simply.

"Hey! Do you hear a helicopter?" The Thing asked.

The group looked out the mansion's windows and saw a small one-person helicopter land on their lawn. The helicopter was followed by a single person swinging in on a webline. A girl in a red outfit with a white spider on her chest and back, large white eye-lenses on her face, and long brown hair flowing down her back. After the single-passenger helicopter landed, the pilot, a female in a green and brown costume with a large bushy tail got out. On her right shoulder was a black-furred squirrel. On her left shoulder was a squirrel-sized human figure that suddenly jumped off her friend's shoulder and grew to normal human size. She had blond hair and was dressed in a red and black bodysuit.

These heroines were Spider Girl, Squirrel Girl (and her squirrel sidekick Monkey Joe) and Stature.

Curious enough, the group of New Avengers quickly marched outside to greet their new guests. However, this proved to be a mistake as the red and white garbed Spider Girl got into Luke Cage's face, practically demanding to know what had happened to her big brother.

"What the... who is this?" Luke asked.

"I'm Spider Girl! That's Squirrel Girl, Monkey Joe, and Stature! And now that introductions are out of the way... Where's My Brother?" Spider Girl shouted, poking Luke in his steel-chest.

"Your what?" Jessica asked.

"Who's your brother?" Moondragon asked.

"Dark Spider!" Spider Girl snapped.

"What?" Iron Fist asked.

"Spider Man didn't mention that Dark Spider had a sister." Luke said.

"Does that mean she's a clone too?" Ms Marvel asked.

"How did you know he was in trouble?" Iron Fist asked.

"Madam Web called me. Said my bro was stuck in another dimension and you guys hadn't done anything to save him." Spider Girl snapped at them.

"Okay, that's just hurtful." The Thing said.

"First of all, we're trying to figure out how to get them back." Luke said.

"Trying is not doing!" Spider Girl shouted.

"Secondly, we've been monitoring him." Luke said.

"Again, it's not _doing!"_ she shouted again.

"Look, we're doing our best, so stop giving us a hard time about this! You have no idea what we've been through and we just got started!" Luke exclaimed. "Besides your brother isn't the only one missing, and it would be easier for us if you just let the pros handle this!"

"That almost sounds like a dismissal." Stature said to the bushy-tailed heroine.

"I think it is." Squirrel Girl replied.

"Well you better do something and do it fast!" Spider Girl snapped at Luke Cage.

"Oh? And just what are you gonna do if I don't?" Luke said to the arachnid girl.

Spider Girl didn't respond verbally, just jumped over Luke, got behind him, grabbed him around his waist, lifted him into the air, and started spinning him around and around like he was pizza dough. She then tossed him up into the air, almost as high as the mansion's roof, and then stepped to the side to watch him fall hard into the ground, leaving a very noticeable 'dent' in the lawn.

Everyone looked at the arachnid girl in shock.

"Next question?" Spider Girl asked.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

This chapter was shorter than I intended it to be, but hopefully everyone will enjoy it.

I'll try to get more updates moving, but let me know what you want to see.


End file.
